Kiss kiss
by 7koukoua
Summary: She blushed slightly and whispered: "Are you going to kiss me again? Ever?"


_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ranma 1/2 or its characters.**_

"I think I'm going to sleep now." Ranma said while closing up his books.

"Wait, we're not finished yet." Akane answered, trying to reopen the books in front of her.

"Kaneee! It's almost 1 am! I've asked you to tutor me, not to torture me!" Ranma whined, looking desperately at his fiancée. Said fiancée ignored him and continued explaining the more than boring Krebs cycle. The boy was merely looking at the page, eyes clouded with sleep. Even Akane's pokes in his ribs didn't have an effect on him, his head almost falling on the desk.

"Gosh, Ranma! You're such a cry baby! Good night."

Ranma rose instantly beaming, his tiredness replaced by vigor as bed related thoughts invaded his head. But even in his hast, he didn't forget to cup Akane's cheek in his palm, and kiss her one long kiss.

"Good night."

As always, he vanished before the girl could utter a sound!

Akane sighed as she prepared for bed. Why did her fiancee of all people had to be that crazy?

Sleep didn't come quickly that night. She couldn't help but think at him. That night was definitely not the first time he had kissed her, but she still had no clue as to what it meant! **That's because you never asked him, you chicken! **Her mind answered her, not too happy. Akane couldn't help but roll her eyes at herself. As if it was THAT easy! She thought. Yes, Ranma had the habit to kiss her, frequently, she might add. And no, so far, not once did she mallet him, nor did she even ask him why he did it! So uncharacteristic of her, right. **It's not THAT EASY!**

She closed her eyes forcefully and found herself recalling the first time her lips touched his. _Mmmm… _**Shut up!**

_Anyway, they were training in the dojo as usual, everyone on his own. __She was boiling in anger, as she watched him effortlessly doing things she never dreamt of doing. That show off bastard! He had turned her sparring request down like always, and didn't even have the decency to train in another place. No, he preferred to show her what he thought she could never reach, he preferred to let her look in misery at his gracious moves, at his muscular body drenching in sweat… __**Wait, that's not it! Focus, Tendo!**__! He was underestimating her again, and she was not gonna allow it anymore, so…_

_"Hey, what the hell?" Ranma yelled as he god knows how dodged her surprise punch. Akane groaned in frustration as her only chance in hitting him vanished in front of her eyes. But she wouldn't quit. She was__ that stubborn. So she continued throwing her heart and soul in punches, while he didn't even seem to make any effort in dodging them. _

_"Fight me, Ranma!"_

_"Won't you ever let it go?" He yelled annoyingly._

_"Never!" She threw a new powerful punch at him, but he stopped her hand easily, way too easily. "Let go of my hand!" He was holding her hand so hard she could swear she'd have a bruise there. So she tried to pound him with her other hand, only for it to succumb to the same fate._

_"Argh, Ranma! That's not fair!" She was trying so hard to free herself, but that was useless. His death grip only tightened making her hiss in pain in spite of herself. Ranma loosened his grip on her upon hearing the sound, confident that she wouldn't push him away._

_"As much as I admire your __consistency if not stubbornness, thick headedness…" Akane scowled at him but he ignored her. "But you're not even close to my level." He smirked. That cocky smile she hated more than anything. The smile that made her feel so weak, so lost. She wanted to wipe that smile from his face. Whatever it took! She tried once again to free her hands from his grip but once again failed miserably, so the only thing she could do was growl at him. Something has changed, she noted. He wasn't looking that cocky, all of a sudden. No, he looked rather amused, as a father would look to his child, or maybe…_

_Their bodies WERE touching! Akane noticed for the first time. She was busy yelling and protesting to feel the unusual proximity. The unneeded proximity. __**I must be imagining stuff.**__ There's no way it can be on purpose. __**But he is kinda looking at my lips now… What the..?**__ Why was he looking at her lips? His grip loosened completely, and his long fingers massaged slightly her soon-to-be bruised wrists gently, lovingly… __**I AM imagining things! Right?**__ Akane found herself blushing lightly as Ranma was still staring at her. Without breaking eye contact, he closed the distance between their faces agonizingly slowly. Akane couldn't move. But even if she could, what would she do? Nothing. __**I AM imagining things. No way in hell he's gonna ki**__…_

_Their lips met for a brief moment, and the only thing she could think was, __**am I still imagining things?**__ His lips were so warm, so tender, yet they threw her in a newfound world of bliss. __**Is this what kissing feels?**__ It only lasted a second. A chaste kiss. A first kiss. Ranma then drew off abruptly, looking panicked and red as a tomato._

_"It.. it's not what you think!" It was the only thing Ranma could think of, but Akane wasn't mad. Nope, not at all. She was still in the world where girls could kiss the boys they loved, and boy, didn't she like it! Her mind, clouded with the image of Ranma's lips, screamed at her to slap him, to mallet him, to call him a pervert. But she didn't do any of that. Why would she? She liked it! She opened her eyes slowly and found Ranma as far from her as he could be, waiting for his well deserved punishment. But it never came. Instead, he watched in fascination as Akane looked at him intensely then ran towards the house._

Akane groaned in frustration as she wondered for the umpteenth time why she didn't react as she was expected. He had kissed her for god's sake, and she just ran. She didn't yell, didn't pound. No. She decided to run off like a frightened girl. **And it's more than a one time deal! **She couldn't help but remind herself, that it had happened a lot of times after that first time. The second time was not that spontaneous. She could feel Ranma testing the waters for days, trying to detect any possible change in her attitude. And then, he actually did it again when they were studying together in her room. That time again Akane didn't react. **Who am I kidding, I know exactly why I am letting him do it! **Yes, Akane knew why she couldn't bring herself to beat the crap out of him every time he kissed her. She wanted more. Always. She knew that stopping him only meant never ever kissing him again. And while her mind screamed at her to do it, her heart and body yearned for her to shut up, so that the pleasure would continue. Deep down, she doubted that he actually loved her. She couldn't understand what kissing her meant for him. Maybe just the moment's impulsions. Maybe teenager's testosterone kicking in. Maybe even training, she didn't know. And it killed her that she allowed herself to get that low, just to be kissed! She was pathetic, but she couldn't bring herself to push him away.

In short, Ranma kissing her was not surprising anymore. If several days passed without a kiss, Ranma would sneak at night to her room and kiss her goodnight. As far as she knew, nobody was aware of that new "habit". True, Kasumi would time after time shoot her a meaningful glance, but that was it. No talk about it, no warnings about inappropriate conducts. So maybe she didn't know after all. Or maybe she thought her sister deserved a little "action" after all that time.

Her relationship with Ranma HAD changed. A little bit. Yes, in front of everybody, he was still the egotistical jerk she couldn't stand. But when they were alone, she couldn't help but love him more, if that was possible. She could see it in his eyes, the change. When he looked at her before kissing her, a small smile hanging on his lips, when his hand cupped her cheek gently, lovingly, she was sure she was dreaming. And then, someone would drop by, and it would all go back to normal.

Akane finally sighed and closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to get some sleep.

After several days, Akane found herself again studying with Ranma in her room late at night. That time again, Ranma wouldn't concentrate on his books. But sleep wasn't the problem. He was staring at her. When she talked, when she wrote, when she thought, she could feel his eyes on her, watching every movement she made. Akane was blushing as she feigned ignorance, trying to understand what was going in her fiancee's mind. She didn't have to wonder for long. Without uttering a word, Ranma took the pencil from her hand and put it silently on the desk. Akane raised her head looking questioningly at him, and that was when he kissed her. A gentle kiss, like he always did. But when they finally broke apart, Ranma didn't try to appear nonchalant, as he normally would. Instead, he rested his forehead on hers and watched her intensely. Then he swiftly slipped his hand on the back of her head and drew her back to him, mouth crushing on hers. To say that Akane was surprised is an understatement. She was astonished, bewildered! She got used to kiss Ranma, right, but never this way! It was overwhelming. Lips, teeth, tongue. Nothing related to "gentle" or "sweet". She was trembling in excitement, the new feelings she was discovering clouding her mind and sending her heart into overdrive. It was official, after that kiss, there was no chance in hell she would ask him to stop! As if it was not good enough, Ranma's lips descended gently on her jaw and landed on her neck where he sucked and nibbled as he wished. Akane couldn't stifle her moans any longer. She closed her eyes in ecstasy, her hands gripping his hair and drawing his head to her. As if he needed such invitation. Slowly, Ranma's lips were going up again, pressing open mouthed kisses on their way, until he reached her ear..

"God, I love you!" he whispered before nibbling at her earlobe and claiming her mouth again.

**He what?** Her heart could've stopped in that moment. He.. loved her? She was gawking at him, unable to form any sort of reply when Ranma finally noticed that she was not kissing him back. He drew off slightly and asked in concern:

"What's wrong?"

**Are you kidding me?**

"You… You love me?" she asked shyly, her face flushed.

Ranma's eyes widened in shock. **Oh boy, I probably imagined him saying it! **Akane thought in dread. After a moment of pure torture, Ranma finally spoke:

"You doubted it?"

He was truly surprised. How was she supposed to know if he had never said it?

"So you truly think I'm a pervert, don't you? Kissing you everyday without even being in love with you. In your eyes, I AM a pervert!"

His tone was getting high by the second, and anger flushed into his eyes. Akane still couldn't utter a word, surprised at the direction the discussion was going into. She couldn't even concentrate on his words, one sentence kept resonating in her mind. **He loves me, he loves me, he LOVES ME! **

"I apologize for kissing you all this time without making my position clear. I thought I did." He said quietly before raising abruptly and leaving the room.

Akane sat for another moment on her chair, trying to assimilate everything that had happened in the previous couple of minutes. He was kissing her, then he told her that he loved her (her heart thumped at the thought), and then he was angry because she was surprised! **Oh, Ranma! **She thought at the boy she loved so deeply. She WAS unfair towards him.

_Knock knock knock…_

Akane went in before he could invite her in. He was standing at the far end of his room, watching through the window. She closed the door gently and leaned against it, watching him. He didn't even bother to turn around. He knew it was HER…

"I'm sorry Ranma." He voice was low, yet sincere. "I… I never really thought you were a pervert, just trying to make you angry, you know." He still didn't turn so she carried.

"Maybe I knew that you loved me." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "But I was desperate. I thought you would never say it. I lost any hope in hearing it." He was looking at her directly now. "So when you actually said it, I thought I was imagining it." She averted her gaze, embarrassed at pouring her heart's deepest secrets to the one person who she couldn't afford to tell.

"I'm sorry too, for not telling you since the beginning, but you know me."

Akane nodded, still looking at the ground, waiting. After a moment of silence, she looked at him again and found him staring at her. She blushed slightly and whispered:

"Are you going to kiss me again? Ever?" She couldn't believe she actually said it! She watched in anticipation as Ranma smiled and crossed the room in two seconds. Fast enough, she was in his arms, pressed against the door as he kissed her lovingly.

"Thought you'd never ask." He said before returning his focus to his finacee's lips.

Several minutes later, Ranma drew off reluctantly, aware that it was too soon to go too far. He kissed her one last chaste kiss and wished her goodnight. Before leaving the room, Akane said, smirking:

"I guess I don't have to tell you that I love you back, right? After all, I let you kiss me!"

Ranma chuckled as he watched his fiancée winking at him and closing the door. **Studying with Ranma IS beneficial, **was Akane's last thought before drifting in a peaceful sleep.

_**Author's notes: I hope you'll like it **____** R&R please.**_


End file.
